creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pellyeve93
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Animal Crossing: Tom Nook's Revenge page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 20:23, March 11, 2012 Why I flagged your page Because of this. You were using semicolons instead of apostrophes, and you didn't add space after comma. You also need to break your story into paragraphs. --AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 20:54, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that. I typed on Deviantart first and there is no grammar check.Pellyeve93 21:10, March 11, 2012 (UTC)parafriend for life thanks for fixing the typos dude :)Zackishere 19:40, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 00:19, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello Pellyeve I just want to say that you're pretty nice. Wanna be my friend? 'Cause I am thinking of making a friend list. :) CreepyStoryTeller 12:24, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :). Sure!Pellyeve93 13:19, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Hungary Turtles for life. Sloshedtrain 22:01, March 23, 2012 (UTC) PELLY! I didn't mean it that way. Please just listen to me! I'm gonna try to get them to forgive you and make them see what Nacy did.Stephsteph4 17:31, March 26, 2012 (UTC)hi So you are a pegasister now? Welcome to the herd! When I grow up, I'm gonna do an internet! 09:06, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Got any grapes? TehMagneton 13:42, May 31, 2012 Sexism "If you choose a lad over a friend your nothing but a fake bitch of a friend and everyone knows it, you obviously think yer going to last forever? don't expect us to be friends when he fucks you over, im glad you did this cause now i know your fake and im happy out without you in my life (:" - you It should be pretty self explanitory why this got you banned from chat. It's downright sexist and stereotypical. Don't do it again. 22:58, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Unbanned. 18:42, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Ban I didn't ban you, Cleric did. 21:15, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Boombomb pinkie promised he'd be on, but he's banned, so you can meet him on his wiki. Forget About The Past, its pretty worthless, Forget about the present, I didnt get you one! .:RioFan01:. 10:14, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hey thanks again for the stories :3 If you need any help or anything from me, just ask. again, thanks alot Calm down kid, no need to hate. -Swag 20:03, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Absolutly correct. Love to read those. Thanks again. :3Calm down kid, no need to hate. -Swag 17:14, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Absolutly correct. Love to read those. Thanks again. :3Calm down kid, no need to hate. -Swag 17:16, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hai SirEscargoon 18:26, May 29, 2012 (UTC) whatever you want to do will be fine. :3 Btw I read the ones you sent me, meh, not bad. Calm down kid, no need to hate. -Swag 19:05, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Yup I just said hi on your talk page. Yup, that happened. Thats' all :3 Calm down kid, no need to hate. -Swag 16:30, June 5, 2012 (UTC) PELLY Hai. How goes it? I sometimes take people down to my dorm so they can watch me eat. But they're not bothered by the eating. They're usually bothered by the screams. 19:23, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I'm doing fine, thanks :) Listen up...I'm a guy who thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants, soooo...I guess I gotta get some. 19:57, June 11, 2012 (UTC) hey Thanks for getting me banned from the chat, I was just kidding around. You never told me to stop and if you did tell me to stop I would of stopped. But thank you. You probably just think I'm some creep but that's not who I am, I was just kidding around and rping but if you have a problem with rpign you should of said so jerk. I'm gonna get banned for this message too cause you obviosuly judge someone before you really truly know them. RealMagolor 22:07, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Good, thanks. How about you? Cheese Lord 17:00, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I wub woo. No, this isn't because you asked for it. It's because I see you as a crazy, funny user. Be wubbed, and accept this derp drawing for it. You are more than loved, Pelly. YOU ARE WUBBED. This sig is broken.... lol 17:35, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Wolves in the Basement No hard feelings babe, just doing my job Cheese Lord (talk) 03:30, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for editing my story, mate. However I really would've appreciated if you had told me that you were going to do that first, nonetheless you did pretty well fixing up my story. Damn that's cute That Pinkie image that you just added to your profile is so cute, I want to fucking hug it. 00:49, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you left a message at my story about it not being scary and rushed. But, since it's my first time if you have any suggestions please do me the favor and send them.Oderyus (talk) 22:56, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Hello! Oh noaz! Pelly, return to us soon! I won't let your legacy die here! Phantom (talk) 19:58, January 19, 2013 (UTC) It's the least I could do. ;_; Stay golden ponygirl. As well as frosty, cause cake n shit. Phantom (talk) 20:02, January 19, 2013 (UTC) PELLY COME BACK! WE LOVE YOU! :C I am the Poostman Shining says to wipe out ALL browsing data and try chat again. Says it will resolve JS loadout strings. I'm pulling strings to try and help you. Phantom (talk) 20:06, January 19, 2013 (UTC) He also says to try to use Chrome or Firefox, THEN clear out your browsing data and try again. Phantom (talk) 20:08, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat To resolve your chat errors please use either Google Chrome or Mozilla Firefox. If you are already using one of these please clear all browsing data from the begining of time and try chat. if this doesnt work please use my talk page to get ahold of me. Shining-Armor 20:13, January 19, 2013 (UTC) DIE PELLY! So, I have received word that you've cheated on me with Cheasle while I was gone... =_= I'm watching you Pelly... >_> <_< CSCR (talk) 01:17, February 6, 2013 (UTC)